User blog:GodzillaZero-One/Hebimizu
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Hebimizu_Fanmade_Kaiju_with_scenery.png.png |caption =Hebimizu |name =Hebimizu |species =Prehistoric Reptile |nicknames =None |height = 50 meters 90 meters |length = 120 meters 160 meters |weight = 15,000 tons 25,000 tons |forms =None |allies =None |enemies =Military |relationships =None |controlled =None |created =GodzillaZero-One |portrayed =Puppet |firstappearance =The Attack of the Giant Sea Snake |latestappearance =Kyasaru: Conquer Yasei Island! |suits = ShodaiHebi KōgekiHebi |roar =TBA }} Hebimizu (ヘビミズ Mizu Hebi) is a giant sea serpent kaiju that first appeared in the 2015 kaiju film, Attack of the Giant Sea Snake. Name Hebimizu's name comes from the words 'water snake' in Japanese. Appearance Hebimizu is a dark green snake-like creature with an orange belly and scarlet spikes running down his back. He has a big head with a crocodilian snout that sports many crooked, sharp teeth. Hebimizu also has gills and a bright orange horn on his head. Hebimizu has black eyes with white pupils. Origins Hebimizu is a prehistoric reptile that was trapped in ice until 2015, when a submarine disturbed him and woke him up. Personality Hebimizu has an animalistic personality, and seems to only care about his survival. History Showa Series ''Kyasaru: Conquer Yasei Island! In this, Hebimizu makes an appearance as one of the kaiju that Kyasaru fights to conquer Yasei Island. He appears while Kyasaru is swimming back to shore after battling a boat in the ocean. Kyasaru gets bitten on the foot by an unexpected Hebimizu, who tries to drag him into the water, presumably for his next meal. Kyasaru is able to resist and eventually swims back to shore with Hebimizu still attached to his ankle. Kyasaru grabs Hebimizu and throws him onto a couple of trees. The two enemies duke it out for a while, and Hebimizu seems to have the upper-hand, biting at Kyasaru's face and chest and once even trying to swallow him whole. Eventually, Kyasaru throws him onto the ground and stomps on his head a couple of times, then throws him into the water again, where he is seen swimming deeper into the ocean. Hesei Series ''The Attack of the Giant Sea Snake Once Hebimizu was awoken, he immediately started attacking the submarine that disturbed him and destroyed it. He then went up to the ocean surface and ended up in Osaka bay. After being aggravated by the lights of the big city he goes to attack it. He then is countered by the military, who was deployed when Hebimizu was sighted. However, the attacks don't seem to effect him much. As he slithers through the city, knocking down building and sometimes even eating cars, the reptile notices the humans as enemies and attacks more fierce now. Hebimizu eventually gets to the Tempozan Ferris Wheel which is so bright to his sensitive eyes, that he turns around and flees back to the ocean. Seeing this happen, the military notices that Hebimizu's eyes are sensitive to bright lights, because he spends so much time in deep ocean. They advise to attach bright spotlights to the military jets. Hebimizu attacks Osaka the next week, but this time, the military is prepared. They deploy the light jets to distract Hebimizu while tanks, Maser Cannons and other heavy firepower arrive to attack the monster. All of the lights from the weapons make Hebimizu mad and he begins to bite the jets and lash his tail at the ground units. Eventually he takes out the entire force that were attacking him, but not with out cost. He is tired and injured, and the Earth Defense Force use this as an advantage. They deploy advanced weaponry and attack Hebimizu, eventually killing him. Millennium Series Kazin vs Hebimizu Hebimizu has been announced for the upcoming film, Kazin vs Hebimizu. Abilities *Hebimizu is amphibious, so he can breathe underwater and on land. *Hebimizu has strong durability and strength. *Due to living in the deep ocean, Hebimizu is an adept swimmer. *Hebimizu can see well in the dark, however his eyes are sensitive to bright lights. *Similar to a snake, Hebimizu can stretch his mouth wide open to swallow large prey whole. Trivia *Hebimizu was the only monster that Kyasaru fought that lasted in a battle for more than five minutes. Do you like Hebimizu? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Blog posts